1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input element such as a panel switch and more particularly, to a panel switch with enhanced reliability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, panel switches have been used in combination with display scopes displaying outputs from computers. For example, by placing a panel switch upon a display scope, it is possible to make an electrical connection at a portion in the panel switch where a certain character, numeral, figure or the like on the display scope is touched with a finger tip, thereby displaying signals from an external electronic circuit on the display scope.
In these panel switches, there are formed transparent electroconductive films so as to form a matrix structure on a plastic substrate and a glass substrate arranged at the upper and lower portions in the panel switch, electroconductive films formed on the plastic substrate and the glass substrate are connected respectively with a external electronic circuit. Therefore, when one surface of this panel switch is touched with a finger tip, the upper and the lower electroconductive films are connected at the portion as touched to transmit signals from an external electronic circuit to the display scope. In such a panel switch, in order to connect the panel switch with an external electronic circuit, the electroconductive films are extended, across the spacer, outside thereof. Hence, this electroconductive film and the spacer form a crossing portion.
In this conventional panel switch, tension is applied to the upper substrate to prevent a misfunction due to an unintended contact between a pair of the electroconductive films, and a strong adhesive for holding the tension adheres to the end surface of the spacer.
When such a conventional panel switch is touched with finger tip to work it, the electroconductive film crossing the spacer adheres to the adhesive and then breaks away from the substrate to cause disconnection.